


Hot Sun and Cold Water

by Dayzaya



Series: Family [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, horribly written things, no smut but maybe smut, papa shizuo, rubi being cute, rubi no yubi, the things i do for fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heiwajima Family (plus izaya) take a trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heres some cute shizaya, papa!shizuo and all!! getting out of my writers block uvu;;

   “Now, Rubi, I’m very sure Shizu-chan will _not_  like you eating pudding before we go. You know what it does to your tummy.” Izaya’s speaking smoothly, head cocked to one side as he slides in a container of perfectly cut sandwiches into the beach bag. They are cut in a triangle, and slathered in marshmallow and peanut butter. He wouldn’t eat it _normally_ , finding the taste too sweet and the substance far to _sticky_  than he would like to admit. Yes, grinding your tongue against peanut butter and marshmallow bread was a perfect way to spend a ride home while you were laughed at by a brute.

    Rubi peeks up from his seat at the table, he’s holding a small pudding cup and making a face of annoyance. His brows are scrunched and his voice is pitched high as he says; “but daddy said I could have one before we left!”

   Izaya shakes his head and holds out a hand, “no. _Daddy_  also said I could jump off the building, but I didn’t.” Rubi looks startled, mouth parted to utter a response but Izaya is snatching the pudding out of small hands and tosses it into the fridge with a smirk as Rubi manages a _that’s mean! daddy wouldn’t say that!_

        “Oi, stop telling my kid stuff like that.” Shizuo is saying when he steps into the kitchen, he’s holding a bag over his arm full of beach toys and then he has another full of dry clothes as they were going to spend the day nestled in a hotel near the beach. Izaya raises his brows and plops another container in the food bag.

      “I’m not _lying_.” Comes a response when Shizuo bumps his hip harsh against Izaya’s, twists a hand through the other’s hair and hisses _not even_ , but doesn’t offer an apology as he leans across the table and ruffles Rubi’s hair.

    “You ready to go to the beach?”

           Rubi lights up, grinning wide. He has a missing tooth; and his hair is set in wild curls and his body is slightly thicker than Shizuo’s, and his eyes match the color of a mother he would never know.

     “Yeah!”

    Izaya grins against the tone the child held while Shizuo leans down and mumbles, _we got everything right_? Izaya sighs deeply and holds up his cellphone, debating if he should utter a response but Rubi’s already chanting “beach beach beach” and Shizuo’s even nodding in agreement.

      _when did i become the actual mother…?_

No, Izaya shudders, zipping the bag up and chirping out loudly; “ _let’s go!_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> googled fucked up smh  
> i had about..like... four paragraphs i just

       Rubi likes the color pink, more than he hopes to really admit. He knows Roppi doesn't mind the color of red and Toudaimoto even seems to enjoy the color of red; albeit the color is a darker hue than what the younger sibling seems to like. Rubi also knows that Delic likes pink, though it is brighter and more light than what Rubi likes, they still can easily sit back and use the same crayon of the color until it becomes a nub. His bathing suit, Rubi notes, is the same color of his octopus and it makes him smile in a way that he tries to bite back with his teeth pressing harsh against his gums. Currently, he stands idly clutching onto his favorite toy while watching his father tuck bags into the back of a black car. Izaya, whom he called Iza-chan, was texting away on one phone whole talking on another. When he looks at his father, he's shaking his head and grumbling under his breath.

        "Flea, get  _off_ the phone."

Iza-chan glances over and raises both his brows as if he's been made fun of, Rubi knows that look because Iza-chan uses it whenever his father would say something with that tone of voice that meant someone was going to get in trouble. Rubi was never spoken to like that unless he was in  _serious_ trouble; like the time he snuck out of bed and managed to walk over to Toudaimoto's place because he was sick and Rubi wanted to make him feel better. When his father had found out, he got very upset and talked to his babysitter and even Iza-chan for a long time before he was told that he couldn't watch tv for a week. He missed out on his favorite cartoons.

                  "I  _am_ , Shizu-chan. I was just making sure that everyone else was going to be there."

"Who else is coming Iza-chan?" Rubi asks suddenly when Iza-chan starts to move closer to them. The taller male shrugs one shoulder and glances at his father who is too busy trying to close the back of the car without breaking it. Rubi makes his own face, annoyed that he wasn't being told who was coming until Iza-chan opened the car door and motioned him inside.

                               It wasn't until everyone was pressed in, Iza-chan at the driver and his father on the passenger that Rubi asked again. 

"Don't worry Rubi--" Iza-chan starts but his father turns in his seat and says, 

     "Shinra and Celty, plus some you haven't met."

"Like who Daddy?" Rubi shifts and makes sure his octopus,  _Tarotaro_ , is buckled up too. Iza-chan is driving and making a face again, glasses on his face. 

     "There's gonna be some of Fl- Iza-chan's friends," said male snorts and grins wide. Shizuo grunts his response, "and there's gonna be a girl named Akane."

"Whose Akane daddy?" 

               "A friend~" Iza-chan chirps, loud so Rubi's father can't respond and Rubi slouches back content with the answer.

* * *

 

"...How long until we get there?" 

                                      Shizuo looks at Izaya, and Izaya closes his eyes and inhales deeply. "Shizu-chan, do  _not_ take the role of a child."

"Wh- _what_ , I'm  _not_ \--"

              "Are we there yet?" Izaya cuts in, shaking his head, " _god_ , I would--" He closes his mouth and Shizuo grins his own way when Izaya merely hums in a strained tone. It's one thing, Shizuo notes, that Izaya gets a bit snappy when he's suppose to be around water. Especially at a hot and sandy place such as a beach. 

 " _Why not a pool_  " Izaya had whined against Shizuo's chest, more to annoy the blond than anything. " _n_ _o sand in bathing suits, and no sweating-"_

But Shizuo had shook his head and uttered no response. Akane had wanted to spend a day with him, including Tom and Vorona and a few others. " _Besides_ ," Shizuo had finally spoken up when Izaya was too busy moping and pouting, " _rubi's birthday is coming up and he likes the beach."_

Izaya had responded with " _he's never been what do you mean_ " but Shizuo was already pulling covers over his head to sleep.


End file.
